


沥青

by fishinthecup



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishinthecup/pseuds/fishinthecup
Summary: 真骨科 慎入 车已开 独立成篇
Relationships: Hasegawa Makoto/Kawamura Kazuma





	1. Chapter 1

葬礼总是在下雨天，潮湿、阴冷，每一块土都拥有过多的水分，掩埋已然多余的爱恨情仇。而活着的人，失去复仇的机会只能任由恨意生长，向四周散去，又在某个时刻汇聚成一把毒箭，刺向对方，也刺向自己。川村早于这个雨天亲手埋葬了一部分自己，又在这个雨天，与父亲的遗体一起，埋葬了全部的过去，或好或坏。

葬礼结束后，就是真正的孑然，用孤独换来的自由。说不难过是假，说不渴望爱也是假，但川村深知停留在过去的徒劳，也体会过竭力抓住某个人的失败，所以在雨天同自己和解、同过去分别是最好也是唯一的选择。

通夜式只他一人守灵，故纸鹤也折得慢些。时针走了大半圈，桌上不过寥寥几只，和他一样形影相吊，五情愧赧。单调重复的折叠，如此熟悉，却又有太多不同。那时他不是一个人，现在躺在灵柩里的人活生生坐在对面，沉默着吸烟；那个他没抓住的人坐在他身边，手指翻飞，几十秒一只纸鹤跃然手上；还有那人带来的小团子，靠在他身上睡得歪斜，蹭他一身口水。

失去只是一瞬间，大多数人在那一瞬间感受不到痛，而是在以后所有相似的场景里被提醒，自己曾经拥有过什么，又失去了什么，川村也逃不过。食指触到一点湿，手里的纸鹤沾上了泪水，向一侧倾倒，无法展翅带领亡灵飞向彼岸了。他有点讨厌流泪的自己，纸鹤被捻作一团，坚硬的喙硌着手心，像回忆割着人心。

可惜他还是脆弱，纸鹤被流放，少年滑进椅子里，阖上眼，放任往昔如潮水般翻涌裹挟他浮沉。从旁人看，他太过平静，像是熬不住夜的孩子，睡着了。走进房间的人也这么以为，原本紧绷的肩膀放松下来，轻轻剥开纸团，手指用力碾过褶皱，却怎么也抚不平折痕。手指翻飞，腕上的皮包打在桌侧，原是细微的碰撞，却被寂静放大。

川村睁开眼，那是一只熟悉的纸鹤，像他一样，出自同一人之手，像他一样，满是伤痕。

“かずま”

原来容颜易老，声音却不会。

他几乎下意识要发出那两个音节了，却被什么扼住喉头，像哑巴似的张了张口，发出一个短促的怪音，那是川村迟来的叛逆期。人是多么奇怪的生物，思念最深的人出现在眼前，最先浮起的居然是恨，六尺之下也能破土而出。川村很想质问，质问当初为什么自己被抛下，中途为什么离开，离开后为什么消失，消失后为什么又要出现，为什么偏偏是今晚？但其实他都知道，每一个问题的答案，在过去几年的深夜里，他早就解出了正确答案。

还是不爱穿和服吗？黑色连衣裙搭珍珠项链，是外婆葬礼上的那条，看来嫁到横滨去也没麻雀变凤凰。对长辈说这样的话，就算内心暗语也是不敬，认真本能让川村烦躁，无奈不能发作，只得缩成更小的一团，用距离表明态度。

肢体语言也是语言，川村的态度明显传达成功了，女人抓紧手包轻叹一声，“妈妈不是…”  
“我今天下午才知道消息，坐的已经是能买到的最早一班了。”  
“发生这么大的事，为什么不跟妈妈说呢？”  
“无论如何你永远是妈妈的儿子”，女人激动着向前迈了一步，“我把まこと一个人扔在家里…”

呵，川村突然替母亲感到悲哀，赤裸裸地把两个儿子放到天平上比较，荒唐愈可悲。

他抬起头，带着远超年纪的悲悯，宛如旁人般地看向自己母亲，“不用解释了，是我没有通知你，不怪你。”

“怪”这个字他说得极轻，故意忽略许多，有过去的，也有现在的。

“那，我陪你叠纸鹤吧。” 大人都擅长假装风平浪静。

没有理由拒绝，川村带着他自己都未曾发现的私心。

<<<  
殡仪馆很冷，人走出来站到阳光下，忍不住打喷嚏。他接过右手边递来的手帕，普鲁斯特效应，气味触发记忆，副作用是让鼻子发酸，阳光太刺眼，流泪是为了缓解，不为其他。

他目送母亲走过闸机，还是来时那条黑色连衣裙，白润的珍珠在发丝间若隐若现，然后他看见发尾在空中划出弧度，母亲转过身，像小时候的每周探望一样小跑而来，手臂越过闸机，没有抱他，只往他手里塞进一张纸片，是一行地址。

“搬来横滨，和妈妈一起住吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

“ま－くん？”

“ま－くん！”

少年拉下耳机挂在脖子上，对着面前的空气，“はい！”

“明天有安排吗？”

“没”

“那帮妈妈去接一下哥哥吧。”

“哥哥？”

“你不记得了吗？大阪那个哥哥…かずま。”

欸？かずま⁈

少年推开房门，楼梯下母亲仰头看着他笑得很开心，“对哦，かずま回来了。”

<<<  
他想去吗？如果是刚开始那几年，他当然想，他甚至想让那个所谓的弟弟消失，独占母亲。但事情过去太久了，信纸都褪色，现在他只觉得自己是个外人，要去入侵、去打破一个完整的家庭。少年心软，不想这个世界再多一个自己。善良不代表软弱，他还是要讨回他应得的亲情，算作对支离破碎童年的补偿，只是通过一种更加稳妥的方式，他考到东京读大学。

新干线是陌生的，至少不存在他的记忆里，就算幼时去过东京，也是太久远的事了，久远到他还拥有母亲。两个多小时的车程，他一分钟也不想睡，睁着眼看向窗外，一次又一次，母亲就是这样离开他，离开大阪的。同一辆车，同一条线，会不会有那么几次，她也不想走，她明明说过最喜欢大阪城公园的樱花，樱花每年都开，她却再没去看过。

和世上其他的破局不同，没有狂风暴雨的争执，没有低声下气的挽留，父母的离异发生得那么理所当然，连留给旁人说闲话的机会都无。那时他也不过三四岁，懵懂无知，母亲骗他是工作调动，他便信了。别的小朋友盼周末是不想上学，他盼周末是在盼母亲。母亲就这样“辛苦工作”了六年。然后像小说里写的那样，母亲失约了第一次、第二次，在第三次他接到母亲道歉的电话，于是满怀期待地失望第四次。从此，他不再对任何抱有期望，没有期望就不会失望，不给予就不求回报，他用疏离他人的方式保护自己。

“我让まこと去接你了，今天晚上想吃什么？”，手机的提示音让他转进另一段回忆。

说实话，川村是很喜欢这个弟弟的，特别是在他没把弟弟的出现和母亲的消失联系到一起之前。第一次见まこと，他七岁，和所有哥哥一样，在第一秒就爱上弟弟了，并且立志要保护弟弟一辈子。まこと也很捧场，当即就发表长大后要跟哥哥结婚的言论，把母亲逗得捧腹大笑，而父亲？父亲在母亲来大阪时总是消失不见，就算在家，也是神隐在阳台抽烟，只有外出就餐时才会出现，合力出演一家四口。

为什么哥哥没有看见弟弟出生？为什么只有周末能见面？两个孩子不太在意，他们隐约知道点什么，又知道得太少，探究这种难题不如抓紧时间玩乐。小孩大都是这样，在周日分别时恋恋不舍，但下一秒就开始激情讨论下周玩什么。川村曾天真地以为他们是同父同母的亲生兄弟，因为母亲的工作才分开，直到一次まこと闷闷不乐说爸爸生病了，他才感到奇怪。

“爸爸没有生病啊？他昨天还陪我玩抛接球呢。”

“不，爸爸在病房里，我昨天刚去看过他，医生说爸爸不太好。”

“你胡说！爸爸明明生龙活虎的”，川村拉着弟弟在阳台找到悠闲撸狗的父亲，“你看，这不是好好的吗？”

冬日下午一时阳光正好，父子三人站在暖洋洋的金光里，如果赶在长谷川慎开口前按下暂停，将得到一副美好的家庭速写。回忆能暂停，历史不能，他听见弟弟奶声奶气地说，“这是你爸爸，不是我爸爸。”

横滨站，到了。


	3. Chapter 3

血缘能解释很多未知，例如多年未见的兄弟是如何从人群中认出彼此；例如为什么相见时的摸头还像童年那样自然。只是长谷川慎如今长势喜人，他只得伸长手臂去触碰那宣示着青春期叛逆的倔强发丝，向下揉了揉，是和自己的柔顺完全不同的手感。当年明明有那么多预示，为什么他们谁也没能读懂呢？

都是没进入社会的少年人，能聊的寒暄只够他们走到车站。及时赶来的电车和人群拯救了沉默，冲散来不及叙的旧情。人流将他们逼进角落，拥向彼此，长谷川慎很自然地挂上耳机，别过头去，错开所有人的视线。于是川村壱马的目光落在地板上，确切地说是他们两脚间隔的那道空隙。那是一道再普通不过的空隙，即便是高峰时段的电车，每个人的脚下都留有这样的空隙。现下这条空隙就像电影画面般一寸一寸在川村壱马眼前放大，他甚至能看见电车地板上细小的灰尘和污渍，以及他和长谷川慎板鞋橡胶边的纹路。反光的白，白得刺眼，他终于忍无可忍，将左脚小心地蹭了出去，和长谷川慎的右脚贴在一起。挡住空隙的瞬间他长舒一口气，终于不再是孤身一人了。

身边人一直紧绷的神经顺着那声他根本不会听见的叹息松懈时，他好像也跟着松下一口气。长谷川慎不着痕迹地低下眼瞥了眼两双紧贴的板鞋，一样的logo，一样的黑色，他们还会像幼时那样合拍吗？血缘或许真是妙不可言，想到此处，他不免安心许多，青春期专属的戒备也放下一半。长谷川慎活动了下绷直的手肘，随性地放任它和川村的手臂随着电车的晃动而擦碰。

说来奇怪，他向来是不愿与人肢体接触的。异性是不想，同性是厌恶。从第一次梦遗惊醒起，他就对男人产生了从骨子里冒出来的，粘稠腐臭如沥青般的厌恶，其中他最恶的便是他自己。梦里他被人握着，近乎暴力地粗鲁蹂躏。尽管看不到脸，但手指的骨节、粗重的喘息，无疑是来自一个男人。他从压迫感中挣扎着逃离梦境，睁开眼腿间是陌生的温凉湿滑。他压住喉头喊母亲的震颤，无力地闭上眼。眼前的黑暗又伸出那只手，他绝望地回味着射精快感，手不自主地向下滑，探进内裤。在手指触碰到根部时，一种难以遏制的恶心从他的胃袋迸发出来。冲下床，扒着马桶干呕，嘴里却只有不断分泌的唾液，连胃酸都吐不出来。热水淋在身上，他剧烈地咳嗽，分不清是呕吐还是咳嗽导致的眼泪，混着热水流动。他借着水声抽噎生怕吵醒母亲，感觉到沥青的嘲笑。嘲笑他喜欢同性；嘲笑他父亲早逝；嘲笑他母亲出轨；嘲笑他没有哥哥。浴室突然传出不加掩饰的哭声，少年哭着冲沥青大喊，我有哥哥！我有哥哥…

从体育社团退出是必然的，他无法忍受同性的肉体在皮肤上蹭过留下汗珠的触感，是那样的热烈，那样的拥有生命力。更衣室的空气都带着十足的荷尔蒙，闷得他无法呼吸，无需用眼睛去看鲜活的裸体，光是鼻间积攒的浴室水汽，就足以使他勃起。所以他逃走了，他也不过是十四岁的少年，来自成年人的性欲像深渊巨口，急不可耐他的坠落。他为了与之战斗，索性封锁自己无处挥洒的冲动，连自慰都像是完成纾解任务。最终，梦里那只手再也没来过，他以为这就是胜利，他战胜了人类不可能战胜的东西。邻人说起他，也总是满嘴夸赞，只会在背后叹惜他过于孤僻的离群性子。

他看着与川村壱马手臂接触的那块皮肤，露出劫后余生的微笑。他想，哥哥回来了真好。


End file.
